1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated devices, and particularly to an automatic watering device for plants that is installed in the soil of a potted plant or the like. The device is particularly well suited for automatically watering small household plants and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many, if not most, households have one or more decorative plants, and such plants are also popular additions to the work environment in many offices and other workplaces. While such plants are generally attractive and add an aura of calm and peace to the environment, they do require periodic care and maintenance. A universal characteristic of all decorative house plants is their need for periodic watering to maintain their health. This is the most frequent need of most ornamental plants and the like. While many offices and workplaces arrange for periodic visits by professionals to care for their plants, most plants in private homes depend upon the attention of members of the household for their care and maintenance, including periodic watering.
While periodic watering may not be a major chore for most people, the relatively infrequent need and routine nature of the task makes it quite easy to forget. Even when the task is remembered, it is still possible to administer too much water, or perhaps another person has watered the plant recently and the second person is unaware of this. As a result, a number of different automatic devices have been developed in the past. Many, if not most, depend upon some form of electrical power to operate a clockwork mechanism or other device to dispense water and/or other materials on a regular basis without the need for further care by the owner of the plant. Such devices may work well, so long as they are also properly maintained and so long as electrical power is available. However, most of the devices developed in the past tend to be somewhat complex in comparison to the relatively simple task of providing water to a plant on a regular periodic basis.
Thus, an automatic watering device for plants solving the aforementioned problems is desired.